Goblin King's Love
by Tarsina18
Summary: What if the Goblin King had shown up before Sarah could wish Toby away? How would her desire to leave her family be treated?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth.

_thoughts_

"Someone, save me, someone take me away from this awful place!" Sarah called out, unknowingly invoking a power she should be very weary of. A crash of thunder and flash of lightning filled the air.

"You should relay be careful of what you wish." A male voice whispered in her ear. She gasped and turned quickly fear showing on her face.

"Who- your the Goblin King aren't you?" She asked her mind quickly catching up to her shock. He looked proud to have her know his title. "Why are you here?" She asked, feeling something was off.

"You asked for someone to 'save you' and take you away from 'this awful place'." He reminded her. "I don't normally get called to take the wisher away." He said lightly. "Then again, not many people would summon _me_ at all." He added looking her over with lust in his eyes.

"Do I have to go with you?" She asked worried at the way he was looking at her.

"Since it was not a formal wish per say, no. However I felt enough of a summoning that I could appear before you." The Goblin King informed her, moving to sit on the bed.

"Oh, how often do you get away from you subjects?" She asked him curious.

"Not very often. They are an unruly group of people." He answered honestly. "Goblins act like children no matter how old they get to be." He added grumpily. Sarah laughed at his petulant look.

"Starved for adult company?" She asked teasingly. He glared at her causing her to laugh even more.

"I doubt _you_ would qualify as an adult." He growled at the 15 year old girl. Sarah giggled at him causing his eyes to light up and her to take a breath as he smiled a dangerous smile. "Don't test me Sarah." He warned.

"How do you know my name?" She asked curiously.

"You have read _my_ book, and know who I am, don't you think I know who calls upon my powers." He answers bluntly.

"What did you mean by 'don't test me'?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Don't test my _patience_, I will not hold back for long." He answered honestly.

"What would you do to me?" She returned to her questions.

"Far more than you are willing to imagine." He hedged. "Sarah, do you _wish_ for me to take you from here forever?" He asked suddenly, his tone seductive. She sucked in a sharp breath, her face showing her contemplation.

"Why do you want me?" She asked looking at him innocently.

_She looks so innocent, I want to corrupt her._ He thought looking at her in awe. "I want you because you intrigue me. You make me want to both corrupt and protect you." He answered bluntly, causing Sarah blushed at his words.

"So you want me because you are attracted to me?" She asked shyly. He nodded a small smile on his face.

"Simply put, but yes." He answered, grinning widely when she blushed brightly. Sarah squeaked in shock at the hunger in his eyes. "You will come with me?" Jareth asked, looking at her, his eyes heating at the double meaning presented in his words.

"What about Toby?" Sarah wondered aloud, looking at her little brother; who was watching them quietly from his crib. "Go to sleep." She ordered him, surprised when he instantly obeyed. "He never listened to me before." She whispered in shock and confusion.

"It is my presence, it does have that effect on children." The Goblin King boasted, his chest puffing up in pride.

"Pride cometh before the fall, oh great Goblin King." Sarah reminded him giggling.

"And as Goblin King I must know the truth." He pointed out to her. "I take _unwanted_ children from _bad_ homes, or _idiots_, and place them with a couple that will love and cherish them." He informed her gently.

"So what do I classify as?" She asked him, eyes lit up in suggestion.

"You fall into the third category, you classify as..." He trailed off as the front door opened. Before either could move from their seats on the bed, Sarah's father and step-mother entered the room to check on their son.

"Who are you?" Her father demanded of the very strange man, not only in his house, but specifically in his son's nursery.

"I am a classmate of Sarah's and she asked for my help with a project. I came over to help as she couldn't leave due to having to babysitting Toby." The Goblin King answered, saying the first thing he could think up.

"What is your name, young man?" Robert, Sarah's father, asked visibly calming down.

"Jareth." Was the King's response. "Jareth King." He added, eyes showing how amused he was at his name.

"Well Mr. King, I think you should come back tomorrow after school." Her father said glaring at Sarah's friend.

"Of course, I guess I will see you later, Sarah." He smiled tightly. "I won't forget you called." He warned, standing to leave the house like a human. Sarah narrowed her eyes at her father in shock.

"You didn't have to be so rude, he came to help me and you kicked him out! Also it is _Friday night_, there is no school tomorrow!" She snapped at her father. "Jareth, wait I will see you out." She called to the Goblin King as she followed him out of her brother's room. She walked to his side and together they went to the front door. As she opened the door he turned and offered her a crystal.

"Speak my name and I will come for you." Jareth whispered in her ear before disappearing into a glittery flash. Smiling Sarah headed upstairs to bed, only to be stopped by her father and his second wife.

"Don't think you're getting away with having a boy over while you were alone tonight. We _will_ talk about this in the morning." Karen, Toby's mother, warned her eyes promising trouble for Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Labrynth.

_thoughts_

Chapter 2

Sarah woke the next morning to Karen standing in her doorway. "You aren't going to avoid our discussion by sleeping all day! Get up now!" She was ordered. Sarah looked at her alarm clock and groaned.

"Karen, it is only 7:30 on a Saturday morning, why are you waking me so early?" She asked, annoyed. Karen just smirked and went downstairs to make coffee for her husband. Sarah groaned again before climbing out of her bed and dressing for the day, yawning widely. She headed down and made herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. While she was eating, her father came down, yawning as he entered the kitchen. "Morning Dad." She greeted from her spot at the table.

"Ah, Sarah, you're up early." Robert commented in confusion. "About last night-" He began before Karen interrupted.

"You're grounded for a week." She said as she placed a cup of coffee infront of her husband. "School then home, no staying out, no playing at the park, you are to come straight home. I will have chores for you everyday when you get home."

"So you are punishing me for doing homework?" Sarah pointed out. "That makes no sense to me." She informed her family. Her dad opened his mouth, only for Karen to answer instead.

"We aren't stupid, Sarah. If you had homework you would have done it before we left last night." She snapped at her step-daughter.

"Why was he really here last night?" Her father asked bluntly.

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you._ Sarah thought, trying not to snort aloud. "Jareth told you the truth last night." Sarah answered aloud instead.

"That man was at least _25! No way_ he is even in _High School._" Karen shouted, angry at Sarah's lying to them. "Try again." She ordered the teen grimly.

"You're not _dating_ him are you?" Robert asked, slightly horrified at the thought.

_I wish!_ "No Dad, he is just a friend." She reassured him quickly.

"Then why was he _here?"_ Karen demanded. _No way she is telling us the truth, he has to be sleeping with her._ The older woman accused in her mind.

"Believe me or nor, I already told you the truth." Sarah sighed. "What are my chores for the day?" She asked, wanting out of the conversation.

"Dust, vacuum, dishes, mow the lawn, weed the flower beds, was the car, clean the bathrooms, wash the windows, and take out the garbage." Karen answered with barely hidden glee.

"The car, lawn, and flower beds can wait until tomorrow, for today focus on the inside housework." Robert interjected, trying to lighted the work load for his eldest child. Sarah looked outside to see it was still raining from the night before.

"Thank you Daddy." She said quietly, before filling a bottle with water and heating it in the microwave. She then added formula for Toby's breakfast, she offered it to her father before starting on the dishes and working through her chore list, finishing all of the inside work before dinner. Once she was done with the day's chores, she headed to bed early knowing Karen would have her up early the following morning.

"Up!" Karen ordered the following morning, as expected. Sarah yawned and slipped out of bed, dressing for a day of outside work. She went down for breakfast and noticed the list on the table, showing her chores for the day. Wash car, mow lawn, weed flowerbeds, give Merlin a bath, Dishes. Sarah worked quickly on the list, finishing everything before lunch and staying the remainder of the day in her room.

"Sarah!" Her father called, wanting to try again with getting the truth from his daughter. Rolling her eyes, she left her room and found him in the living room.

"Yes, Dad?" She asked, guessing the reason he called her downstairs.

"Are you going to tell us the _real_ reason your 'friend' was here?" He asked, wanting the truth.

_Uggh, not this again._ Sarah wanted to groan. "My answer remains the same, Dad." She answered tightly. "Sometimes a lie is more believable than the truth." She murmured, barely speaking at all.

"Try me, I am fairly openminded." He responded, shocking Sarah.

"You know the red leather book I always carry around?" Sarah asked, knowing he had often commented on it.

"Yes, Labrynth, right?" He recalled the title aloud.

"That's the one." She confirmed lightly, opening the book to the description of the Goblin King. "Read this, then ask me again." She told him, handing him the book. Once he finished the description he looked up in shock, confusion, and disbelief as it described the man from the other night perfectly.

"_That is not possible."_ He exclaimed, paling drastically. "Why was he _here?" _He asked, looking lost as Sarah blushed, unsure how to answer his new question.

"Imayhaveaccidentallysummonedhim." She ran together embarrassed.

"Slower and with spaces, please." Robert requested, amusement obvious in his tone.

"I, uh, may have, you know,accidentally, completely accidentally, summoned him." She repeated nervously looking away from her father. He blinked twice before asking apprehensively.

"How do you _accidentally _ summon a Fae King?"

"Um, by believing in him and not specifying when dramatically calling out in frustration." She answered in a deadpan tone. "Apparently I 'believed enough for an appearance without a formal wish' or at least _He _ said something to that effect." Sarah added honestly.

"What does that mean?" Her father inquired confused.

"Essentially that he was bored and I gave him an excuse to escape his childlike subjects for a while." Sarah responded flippantly, getting her dad to snort at the entire situation. _Maybe he will unground me now._

"You're still grounded." She was informed when she asked. "Besides, Karen won't believe this at all." He added, knowing his second wife very well.


End file.
